Reminds me of High School
by numbuh13m
Summary: Barry's bully has returned to his life, and not only is he back to bullying Barry, but, his kid is now bullying Wally.


."Barry, what is that?" Iris, his gorgeous wife, asked suddenly. He looked up, then back down at the little black book in his hand.

"Nothing Iris. I forgot I had this stupid thing. I just found it." She looked at him with a tilted head.

"Are you okay. You seem off."

"Hey, I'm fine, but you won't be if you're late for work." She slightly shook her head.

"Hey, I have plenty…" She glanced at the clock on their bedroom wall. "Oh shit. I love you Barry, I'll see you later." She ran out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door without a goodbye kiss even.

Barry kept staring at the little black book. He sighed deeply after some thought, and opened the book.

Every mean prank, every mean word, just about everything they did to him scrawled on the small pages. Tears began to prick his eyes. He blinked them away rapidly.

"No, Barry, you will not cry over this. You won! You have a great, amazing wife who is even hot as hell, an awesome kid who looks up to you, and-and friends, you have friends. Wonderful friends. Hell, you're a goddamn superhero. The Fucking Flash! You Won!" Barry looked around the bedroom just to make sure no one was there to hear his pep talk, even though he knows iris left for work, and Wally, the kid he now calls son, is still at school.

"I guess I better get to work too." Barry grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

Barry hates his car, for obvious reasons. And, he's stuck to use it. He doesn't have a choice.

"Allan!" Barry flinched at his boss' harsh manner.

"i'm sorry captain, you see…" Captain Hangar cut him off abruptly.

"No excuse'!" Captain ordered. He opened up his mouth to say more when a new face spoke up.

"hey, oh Cap, you should go easy on Allan, he's always been a bit slow." Barry's eyes widened. 'no, that can't be.'

"Hey, dweeb, miss me?" Barry glared at the new man.

"You two know each other?" The captain asked slowly.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I was forced to go to school with this freak." The answer made Barry cringe.

"It wasn't my first choice either."

"Well since you know each other so well, why don't you become Barry's partner Brad." The captain laughed.

"Oh, well you see, I prefer my partners not to be, well ya know, a loser." The chuckles from the rest of the precinct made Barry slump his shoulders just a bit.

"Well good thing Allen is just a lab tech then."The captain laughed once more before walking back to his office.

"Still a nerd I figure. I thought somehow you became cool. Guess that's far fetched, eh." Brad said quietly.

"Just knock it off Brad." Barry, still glaring, said.

"Make me loser." Brad said low and threateningly.

"We are adults now Brad, don't you think you can leave this crap back in High School. Cause if you think i'm gonna sit back and take your shit now, you lost your damn mind."

"Oh, Allen is acting tough. How cute. Don't fuck with me freak. I didn't come here, originally, to destroy your life, but now that's just icing on the cake. i'm now bound determined to make sure everyone knows how much of loser you always have been, and still are." Barry took what he said in, slowly.

"Leave me along. You don't scare me anymore Brad!" Barry turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Wally, on the other hand, was surprisingly very popular at his school. It's not like bullying stopped happen with the new generation, but it has become lesser. Wally, he's as smart as Barry, but, now, smart is cool. Wally is likable and has a massive amount of respect from Central Cities High School. But, it only takes one person for Wally's life to be turned upside down.

Wally sat on top of the cafeteria table with a large group of students. Wally was telling a story. He was coming to the end, when a boy his age, who he has yet to see around, asked.

"What's so funny?" Everyone turned or looked up and saw the new face.

"Oh, hi Chazz. Everybody, that's Chazz. He's new." A girl standing next to Wally spoke up since she assumed she was the only one who has seen him yet.

"Hey man. It was just Wally. He was telling a funny story." Chazz looked Wally over and then smirked.

"He looks like freaky, little runt." Chazz smirked before continuing. "Hey, ginger, why don't you go make a deal with the devil to get a soul." Chazz got a few laughs.

"Oh, yeah. Like I never heard that one before." Wally snapped.

"Shut up loser." Chazz grabbed a lunch tray and dumped it on top of Wally. "Who wants to ditch this loser. Everyone started to laugh and gather their belongings and began following Chazz out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, guys. Where are going?" Wally attempted to follow them, only to be pushed down to the ground by Chazz.

"To a loser free zone." Wally's eyes widened when he realized what just happened. Wally slowly got off the ground and decided to head to the bathroom. Wally felt tears prick his eyes as he started to rinse the food out of his hair. Wally closed his eyes and wondered why that kid, that Chazz was, well mean.

"What did I do to him?" Wally silently questioned. His head shot up when he heard the Bathroom door's main door open. And, in walked Chazz.

"Thought I'd find you here." Chazz still sounded snarky.

"What do you want?" Wally's eyes widened when Chazz grabbed his shirt.

"To knock you down a peg or two, freak." Chazz threw Wally into the handicap stall and walked in right behind him. Wally wanted to run, but knew better. He had to sit there and take whatever Chazz wanted to do to him.

* * *

Barry had an eventful day, that was filled with many, different tactics of bullying Brad used to use on him when they were kids.

First, was their initial encounter, but then it quickly escalated. Whenever Barry did or said something, Brad was there to laugh and make fun of him, causing the rest of the precinct to do the same. Every single thing, almost, that Brad did to him when they were kids, he did again.

"Hey, listen Captain, I have to go and pick up Wally from school." Barry, a little down casted that the captain was still laughing at him from when Brad dumped a bowl of ice cream on top of him.

"Yeah, Allen, go, go. See you tomorrow."

'It wasn't that funny.' Barry thought angrily. Barry didn't even realized how much time had passed until he was pulling up at the school. Barry saw Wally and smiled. He may have had a crappy day, but seeing Wally instantly cheered him up. But, then he saw the red in Wally's eyes.

'Wally's been crying?' Barry asked himself. He honked the horn softly and Wally looked up and saw his uncle waiting for him. He rushed to the car and jumped in.

"Wally, kiddo, are you okay?" Wally nodded his head.

"Can we just go?" Barry sighed and started the car back up. But then he froze when he saw him. Brad Pickford picking up a kid from the school, Wally's school. Barry felt a stray tear roll down his cheek, but then remembered he had Wally with him and quickly wiped the tears away. Brad saw him and smirked at the way Barry's face was befallen. 'Guess i'll be seeing more of him.'

Then Barry saw the way the kid Brad was picking up was looking at Wally, almost the same way.

"Wally, do you know that kid?" Barry asked, while pointing in Brad's direction. Wally looked up and started to tear up, but just as fast as Barry, he wiped the tears away.

"No. Can we just go? Please?" Wally's voice started to crack, and Barry stroked Wally's hair away from his eyes.

"Okay kiddo." Barry sighed and began driving. They drove away in silence. Barry spotted the Comic shop on the right. "Hey, Walls, do you wanna stop at the comic shop?" Barry suddenly asked, and he smiled when Wally's eyes brightened up.

"Can we get ice cream afterwards." Barry cringed at the word 'Ice Cream.' But then smiled once more.

"Of course we can." Barry does a sharp right turn into the parking lot. "Kid, when you get your licences, never do what I just did." Wally giggled. "And, for the love of god, please don't tell Iris."

"Will do, Uncle Barry." Wally kept giggling softly. Barry got a close enough spot. He parked and turned the car off. "You ready sweetheart.?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Can we go to the dollar store too, after we get ice cream. Please." Barry nodded sadly.

"Whatever you want to do kiddo." They walked into the store and were admidally greeted by the clerk; an old friend of Barry's

"I haven't seen the two of you in a while."

"I know, Karl, just busy. Go ahead Wally, pick out whatever you want." Wally smiled and started to scan the small shop for something he doesn't own..

"Barry, something wrong?" Karl asked, worriedly.

"No, nothing." All Barry could think about was Brad.

"Okay… I think the kid found something he wants." Karl pointed at Wally struggling to lift a huge box.

"Hey, kid, want some help." Barry asked, and Wally nodded. "Okay, let me see that." Barry lifted the box with ease, and started to walk over to the register counter.

"Okay. That will be 86 dollars even." Karl says, and Barry pulls out his wallet, but Wally stops him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that much. I'll get something else." Barry shook his head.

"Walls, how many times do I have to tell you, you are the kid. You don't have to worry about money." Wally smiled and hugged Barry. Barry paid Karl and then put the Tardis in the trunk of the car.

"Okay, let's go get you some ice cream, now." Barry threw his arm around Wally's shoulders as they walked over to the ice cream parlor. Barry was happy he could cheer Wally up. Seeing that kid's smile just made Barry brighten up.

The ice cream clerk automatically made two large cones, at seeing them. Two twists with rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Barry paid the clerk and smiled down at Wally as they took a seat outside of the parlor.

"So, mind telling me what happened at school today, kiddo?" Barry saw Wally blink a few tears out of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Wally went back to licking his ice cream cone. Barry was about to push farther, when Wally began retelling the tale. "It's just… This new kid at school came about and...and… he started making fun of me… and he… he stole all of my friends… and then he followed me into the bathroom… and… and…" Wally looked down, obviously not wanting to finish.

"Okay Wally, don't cry. It will be okay." Barry assured, even though he was unsure himself.

"At least I am lucky to have you as a uncle." Barry smiled softly. Brad can take a lot of things from him, but he can't take this, what he has with Wally, away.

"Do you know this kids name." Wally nodded. Barry was just hoping it's not what he already concluded.

"Chazz Pickford." Wally said quietly. Barry's heart nearly stopped. Yup. The kid of his Bully, is now bullying Wally, his kid.


End file.
